


In Your Place

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cute Teddy Lupin, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Godcest, Godfather-Godson Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Teddy Lupin was Raised by Harry Potter, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry comes home one night to find his godson out and another man in bed with is partner. No, wait, that man is himself. No wait, that man is his godson.Teddy Lupin is in love with his godfather, but knows he'll never get to be with him, so he takes what's second best: BEING him.Draco Malfoy is just horribly confused and painfully horny.





	In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a completely different tense, but changed it at the last moment. Apologies for any missed changes. Enjoy ;)

The downstairs of the house was dark when Harry returned home. He knew he had a late night at the Ministry, even later than usual, but Draco  _ always  _ waited up for him, ready with a hot cup of tea and a back massage to work away his stress. Perhaps his partner was just too tired to wait tonight. Harry wouldn’t blame him, they’d had a late night yesterday. He smirked at the memory.

The stairs no longer creaked when he walked up them. That’s right, the repair wizard was coming today to fix them. He supposed it went well.

The light was off in Teddy’s room, but his door was still open, so he supposed his godson hadn’t returned from his night out with his friends. He would have to speak to him tomorrow about responsible nights out. He poked his head in the room anyway, lighting it dimly with a flick of his wand to ensure that its empty. No metamorphmagus in sight. Harry sighed, and froze as he heard a sound.

It’s a long, low moan. A familiar moan. Draco’s moan. Heat pooled in Harry’s stomach as another similar, yet louder cry floated down the hall. Draco hardly ever masturbated, he said, but the activity is definitely one Harry would encourage more of if the image in his head had any accuracy to it. His hand slid down his body without his consent and cupped his hardening prick. In a moment, he flushed when he realized he was standing halfway into his godson’s bedroom and about to start wanking. He stepped out into the hall just as another sound hits his ears, freezing him to the spot.

Another moan. A different moan. A decidedly un-Draco moan. Harry’s ears were on alert, certain that they are deceiving him, until he heard the new, deeper voice speak.

“ _ Fuck me, Dray.”  _ Harry’s stomach clenched and for a second he feared that he’d be sick.  _ He  _ was the only one who ever called Draco by that name, and only because it happened once on accident in the bedroom and Draco had come so hard— 

“ _ Yes, baby, so fucking good.”  _ That was Draco. Draco, who called Harry ‘baby’ when they were in bed together. Now, Harry wasn’t as sure he was going to be sick as he was sure whoever this bloke is will be hurting when he’s done with him.

He stepped slowly but certainly down the hall, stopping before the closed door to their room. What would he do if— how will react when— 

Fuck it, he thought. He deserved to be as angry as he wanted at whoever he wants. He threw open the door. It took him a few seconds to understand what he was looking at, as he wasn’t used to seeing it from this angle. When the white-blond head fell back, was certain. It was Draco’s back he’d been looking at, hips thrusting rapidly into… well, whoever was beneath him. Harry intended to find out who.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” he asked, voice broken and breathy. Immediately, Draco’s body froze and his head whipped around. It took mere seconds for Draco’s face to flash from surprise to confusion to horror. He did a double, triple, quadruple-take between Harry’s face and whoever was lying beneath him on the bed before he scrambled off the mattress and backed up nearly to the wall. “What did you think you were doing?” Harry asked him, pouring every ounce of betrayal and hurt into his voice. Draco flinched at the broken sound.  _ Good,  _ Harry thought bitterly.

“I, I didn’t, I wasn’t trying to—” he stopped, face and voice genuinely confused. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief, barely hearing the man speak when he saw  _ himself _ sit up, naked, in the bed. He and his doppelganger stared at one another for a second before naked-his eyes went wide and a shock of orange flared through his hair. It was a phenomenon he’d only ever seen on one person, and only when that person was afraid.

Draco was still blabbering explanations at him when Harry’s angry words cut him off. 

“Edward Remus, change back now.” When no immediate change was forthcoming, Harry took a threatening step forward. “ _ Now,” _ he demanded, affecting his Auror voice.

The orange streak did not fade from Teddy’s hair as it changed from Harry’s dark rat’s nest to Teddy’s usual caramel blonde heap of curls. The tip of his nose pushed up as his skin lightened, though some spots remained darker, making up Teddy’s freckles. His body slimmed, shoulders narrowing, and he finally looked up at Harry with guilty eyes that were  _ not  _ Teddy’s. They were Dra— they were Siriu— they were Tonk’s. Harry sighed. Somehow thinking of  _ any _ of those people at the moment was  _ not _ helping him.

“Your eyes,” he said, not willing to put up with Teddy’s manipulative games right now (the amount of times he’d played up his Remus-like features to get Harry to agree to something was too high to count). The iris’ darkened to Teddy’s hazel, and only then did he find his voice.

“Harry, I—” Harry cut him off with a wave of the hand.

“I will not listen until you get out of my bed and put on your clothes.”

Teddy slid from the bed and Harry carefully kept his eyes off of his godson’s naked body as the he bent over to pick up the clothes off the floor.

“ _ Your  _ clothes. Not mine,” he ordered, and Teddy looked up at him in surprise for a second before uncomfortably shifting across the room toward him. Harry stepped out of the way to allow him to pass and head to his room in the nude. “We’re meeting downstairs when you’re decent,” he added. Harry refused to admit to himself that he didn’t stop himself from getting a glimpse of his godson’s arse as he passed. His skin flushed with heat.

When he looked back over at Draco, it’s to find him staring at the now-empty bed as if it personally attacked him. He must feel Harry’s eyes on him, as he turned to him with guilt etched into his features.

“Harry, I swear I never meant to… I had no idea—”

Harry held up a hand to stop him, unwilling to hear whatever words Draco was going to use to label his actions. “I believe you. I think,” he sighed. “I just… need to hear the full story.” Draco nodded, stepping forward to pick up his discarded clothing from the floor.

Harry stepped forward to toe at the clothing Teddy was using to disguise as him. Figures he’d use Harry’s favorite shirt. He’d never look at it the same.

Back downstairs, the three of them sat in the family room. Harry made himself tea (a large amount of which was actually firewhiskey… okay all of it was), but Draco and Teddy had nothing. They all sat on the sofas, Draco and Harry beside each other on one, Teddy on the adjacent. He looked obscene, lounging with his legs spread, his hair tousled, his lips swollen, and evidence of his recent arousal still showing in his tight trousers. Not that Harry was looking.

“Why?” he finally asked, simple as that, once he’d drained enough of his ‘tea’.

Draco spoke first. “Harry, there was no way I could’ve known it wasn’t you. He looked like you when he came home, and it was at your usual time. I didn’t even stop to question before I—“

“How long?” he asked next, cutting Draco off before he could finish a sentence that would probably add to the inappropriate fluttering in his stomach and send him running to bury himself in an early grave.

“Er,” Draco looked at the clock, “a couple hours?” Harry chokes. The blonde sighed, exasperated, and leaned back in his chair.

“Teddy,” Harry changed his approach, “how long?” His godson was shaking. It was very slight, but his Auror senses of interrogation were on alert.

“I… may have gone to a bar as you before I came back home,” he said quietly. Hufflepuffs couldn’t lie for shit.

Harry groaned. “Was it muggle? What, did you steal my ID, too?”

Teddy shook his head. “Wizard. No one carded me, er, you.”

In that moment, Harry was beyond livid with his godson. He had  _ never  _ had to yell at him before, and he wouldn’t start now, not when there was a bigger hinkypunk to hex.

“Why, Teddy? What reason could you possibly have for doing this?”

“I was curious.” Harry choked again. “And you never let me go out late.”

“Not the bar, Ted. I mean what happened after.”

Teddy fell silent. The house was deadly silent, holding its breath to see what would become of its inhabitants.

Finally, he spoke, though it was a muttered jumble of syllables. “ _ Idibecicouldnavoo _ .”

“What?” Harry asked sharply.

Teddy’s cheeks flushed pink, and then his entire body tinged with it. Even his hair went pinker. “I did it because I couldn’t have you.”

That is… not what Harry was expecting. At all. And now he was entirely unsure of how to proceed with this conversation as he felt the blood rush from his brain, which desperately needed the extra support to avoid cocking this up, to lower areas.

Teddy was just a baby when they met. In the aftermath of the battle, Andromeda had come to see her daughter and son-in-law. When she broke down over their bodies, Teddy was shoved upon him, locked into his arms, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever really let go. He was there to feed him, change him, rock him to sleep. He was the first to be able to translate Teddy’s color-coded hair to discover what he wanted without words. He helped him to walk, run, speak, learn. He was there for every time that Teddy took the Hogwarts Express. But now his godson was of age, practically a man, regardless of how long Harry tried to deny it.

When Harry came back to himself, Teddy was crying quietly. His shoulders shook with it, his hair tinged green. The sound dissolved nearly all of Harry’s anger. His heart hurt for his godson. He realized his face was still locked into an expression of disgust born from thoughts of his baby godson lusting after him. He softened his expression.

He understood.

“Look at me,” he said softly, trying to push love into his words. He saw Draco start at his change in tone. Suddenly, he needed Draco to know that this was over. He grabbed his hand beside him, squeezing it. Draco stroked his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Look at me, Teddy bear.” He hadn’t used that name in years, but it got him the reaction he wanted. Teddy looked up, eyes bright green, shiny, and innocent. There was hurt there, rejection. “I understand what you’re going through.”

Teddy sniffed, meeting his eyes more fully. His voice was pitched up with emotion. “How could you possibly know what I’m going through?”

“I was your age once. I struggled with my sexuality. I had a crush on my own godfather for a time.” Harry feels two wide pairs of eyes lock onto him in surprise. He looks down to dissipate his own shame over the admission. “He was the closest thing I’d ever had to a parent. I loved him so much because he cared for me, but that love got skewed. I really thought I was  _ in _ love with Sirius.”

Silence hung over them as they all let his words sink in. “So… you understand why I want this, then?” Teddy asked, and the present tense makes Harry cringe. He was not, however, disgusted nearly enough for his own peace of mind.

He sighed. “Ted, I have to wonder if this is the same thing for you. Do you think you only  _ think  _ you’re attracted to me? Could it be because you never knew your parents?”

“I don’t know, did you ever wank to the thought of Sirius’ naked body?”

Harry’s groin lurched. “No.”

“Then I guess this is different.”

That doesn’t make this right, though.”

“You’re too young to be chasing after old farts like this one anyway,” Draco finally supplied, nudging Harry’s arm. Teddy smirked.

“Who are you calling old fart? You’re older than I am!” Harry said indignantly. Teddy smiled.

“Only on the calendar, love. We all know I wear it better.” By now, Teddy was grinning and Harry couldn’t help but huff a laugh at his own expense.

After a moment, their faces fell serious again. “Teddy, I know you’re curious. That’s completely natural.” The rejection leaked back into his eyes. “You’re a good looking guy, I’m sure you won't have trouble finding someone to try things out with,” Draco added.

“Wasn’t it you that warned me when I came out that it's dangerous to experiment with Merlin-knows-who?” Teddy countered. Harry cringed when he feels a flush of jealousy run through him at the idea of any guy getting with Teddy.

“That’s not what I meant,” Draco amended. “We want you to be safe, but we also know it's healthy to discover your sexual preferences.”

“I know what my preferences are!” Teddy asserted, all flushed skin and young rebellion. Harry found his heart pick up at the sight.

“It’s not right,” Harry said, for his own benefit as much as Teddy’s. “It’s… I’m your godfather for fuck’s sake.”

“And that means you aren’t related to me in any way. We’re not blood, Harry.”

“Not to mention I’m twice your age.”

“How old were my parents when they married?” And Teddy had him there. He heard a sharp breath from his godson and looked up to see his shoulders fold in, body drooping as he lost confidence. His eyes were far away, and Harry knew that he was thinking about his parents. He’d had the same look described to him by Hermione after some of his more serious brooding sessions as a teen.

Against his better judgement, Harry got up and moved to sit beside Teddy. They had always been physically close, but it felt different this time when he wrapped an arm around Teddy and pulled his head onto his shoulder. His fingers ran through Teddy’s thick, curly hair. It tinged purple with safety and contentment as he stroked.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Teddy. I love you, and I don’t want to bollocks up our relationship by trying anything more than what we have, even for the purpose of experimentation,” he pleaded. His eyes flick to Draco, who watched them with a strange heat in his gaze. It made Harry’s stomach lurch with want.

“You can’t hurt me if I want it,” came Teddy’s soft voice from beside him. “It would be my fault if it didn’t work out. I pushed you in the first place.” Harry was silent for a moment, questioning when his godson grew up enough to say something so wise. In that time, hazel eyes turned up to look him in the face. They were bright, and his face was flushed pink. “Please, Harry. I want you.” A less-than-innocent hand placed itself against Harry’s chest. A wave of arousal came over Harry, and his resolve crumbled through his fingers.

Without taking his eyes off Teddy, Harry asked, “Draco?” His voice came out deeper and rougher than he meant it to be. Teddy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes?” He sounded just as affected as Harry felt.

“What do you think?”

Draco was silent for so long that Harry turned to look at him. The look he gave the two of them could only be described as lust. “You don’t know how long I’ve fantasized about this,” he finally said, and Harry could hear the sincerity, the  _ desire  _ in every word.

Teddy squirmed as if he was trying to rub himself against Harry, and he tightened his arm around him, pretending not to hear the whimper the young man let out. “Was he good? Did you enjoy fucking him?” Harry asked. Normally dirty talk isn’t his thing, but he’s already going to hell anyway… 

“Very good,” Draco’s husky voice slipped over Harry, running down him and chilling his spine. “I was wondering what had gotten into you, begging for it and taking it so well.”

Harry had to bite back a moan as the image materialized before him: Teddy, naked and glowing with youth beneath him, begging for his cock in between pants of breath. Harry felt himself harden in his trousers.

He looked back down at Teddy who watched him with a youthful hope. He bit his lip, the pink flesh sliding in between his teeth, and suddenly Harry had to taste him. With his free hand, Harry reached up and cupped the sharp jaw, tilting his head up and to the side. Harry leaned in, barely brushing his lips against Teddy’s. All three of them groaned simultaneously.

Harry let go, fully claiming his godson’s mouth. Their lips moved together, Teddy arching up toward Harry. With a nip of his bottom lip and a swipe of the tongue, Teddy’s mouth was opened to Harry, and he slid his tongue inside.

Immediately, Teddy moaned. He turned his body, pressing it up against Harry’s side. He rutted helplessly, unable to shift himself enough from Harry’s strong grip. Taking pity on him, Harry dropped both hands to his hips, pulling him up and onto his lap, arranging him so that his knees rested on either side of Harry’s hips, his arse against his thighs.

Harry deepened the kiss, nearly licking his way back to Teddy’s throat, exploring his pliant mouth. He tasted of innocence, arousal, and… liquor.

Immediately, he pulled off, ignoring Teddy’s needy groan and wandering hands. His mouth lowered to Harry’s neck, but he pushed the young man away by his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

“Are you drunk, Ted?” he asked sternly. His eyes looked clear, but Harry knew how much alcohol could affect you when you were young and as skinny as Teddy.

“I told you I went to a bar,” Teddy replied innocently.

“Yeah and I wasn’t thinking. Are you drunk? We’re not doing this if you are, I don’t even have sex with Draco when he’s drunk and I’m not. I won’t take advantage of you.”

“Cast a sobering charm,” Draco suggested. Harry looked around his godson to see his partner with a hand on his clothed erection, stroking over it slowly. “See how he feels about this then.”

Harry slipped his hand under Teddy’s thigh and into his own pocket, extracting his wand. He cast the necessary charm over Teddy and his hair slid to teal as he did so. He shook his head as if to clear it, then stared blankly somewhere around Harry’s chest.

“Ted? You with me?” Harry asked, rubbing circles onto his godson’s arm. The Metamorphmagus raised his head and met Harry’s eyes.

“I’m okay, I just…” Teddy trailed off, sounding unsure of himself. “Can I kiss you again, Harry?” His eyes bleached from their usual hazel to a bright, icy blue.

Those sharp eyes gazing up at him through Teddy’s thick lashes, blinking down against flushed cheeks, unleashed a torrent of desire from within Harry. He nodded.

Teddy arched up against him, one hand gripping the front of Harry’s robes, the other curling itself into his hair. He pressed his lips sharply against Harry’s, nearly knocking their teeth together. He gasped into Harry’s mouth, and his hands fell in response to Teddy’s hips. Gliding across the skin exposed between the dark jeans and his cropped shirt, Harry rubs circles with his thumbs into the sensitive area just inside his hip bones. Teddy melts against his chest with a sigh.

Harry eventually pulls their mouths apart, strings of saliva stretching between them. If possible, Teddy’s lips are even more kiss-swollen. Harry drops his head and kisses right over Teddy’s pulse point. He sucks the tender skin into his mouth, biting down just enough to ensure there will be a mark tomorrow. His godson responds by tilting his head back, gasping at the new feeling. Harry’s hands slide down to his arse, cupping it, kneading the flesh with his hands.

By the time he’s made his way down to Teddy’s collarbone, the young man has slid a hand between them, fumbling with the front of Harry’s robes, trying to take them off. Harry grunts when the hand slides over his lap, brushing his clothed erection, but he pulls back nonetheless.

“No, you don’t,” he chuckles, sliding a hand through the red, lust-hued streak of Teddy’s hair. The color combination reminds him of Muggle 3D glasses. “I won’t be the first of us undressed.”

Teddy whines, hands pressing on his chest. “ _ Please,  _ Harry, I need more.”

Harry laughs again, sliding Teddy off of his lap and standing. He takes a moment to swoop onto Draco, their mouths locked together, and Harry stroked over his straining cock. His partner growled into his mouth. “Fuck, I want you.”

“You’ll get me,” Harry whispered back, and turned back to Teddy. He lay boneless against the couch, sweat shining on his skin, erection straining in his skin-tight jeans, and Harry took pity on him. “C’mon, Ted, let’s head upstairs.” He held out his hand to the metamorphmagus.

Teddy pushed himself up, taking Harry’s hand. He passed his godson over to Draco, who stood behind him. His partner took the young man in his arms, pressing their mouths together. Harry ushered them up the stairs, though they barely pulled away from each other for a moment.

Back in his and Draco’s bedroom, Harry wondered how the disgust he first felt had morphed so quickly into a heated desire. He shook it off as his two lovers collapsed together on the mattress. Their long, thin bodies slotted perfectly together, Teddy atop Draco, and Harry nealy came just at the sight. Draco pulled Teddy’s shirt up and awkwardly slid it over his head. As Harry approached the bed, Draco flipped them so that Teddy was on bottom and slid off of him.

Harry took over as Draco undressed, unfastening Teddy’s jeans and sliding them down his slender hips. Just as he suspected, Teddy wore no pants. His cock, smooth and silky, lay bare against his hip. He whimpered as Harry’s eyes took in every inch of his flawless, glowing skin.

Draco lay himself on the bed above Teddy, entirely nude. His skin was alabaster, his body sculpted into that of a marble statue. He smiled at his still-clothed partner and the young man that lay beside him, stroking a hand over Teddy’s chest, idly playing with his nipples.

Teddy groaned, and Draco leaned in to whisper something in his ear that made him smile. Without warning, Teddy rolled over to kneel over Draco, stroking his cock and tounging at its head. Harry felt a flash of desire and jealousy rise up within him, and he vanished his clothes with a flick of his wrist. Draco, who had been watching for Harry’s reaction to the blowjob Teddy was now engaged in, moaned at the display of wandless, wordless magic.

As Harry stalked toward the bed, Teddy looked up and grinned at him as best he could with his mouth full. He released Draco with a wet  _ pop _ and sat back on his feet to look over Harry’s body. He stepped up to his godson, placing a hand at the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep, heated kiss. Draco sat up and Harry pulled Teddy’s shoulders, scooting him up to the edge of the bed. He let go, leaving Teddy whining for him. “No, baby, you need to be punished for earlier.” He looked at Draco over the his shoulder. “I’ll take the front, you take the back?” Draco nodded, a devious grin breaking his face. 

“What?” Teddy asked, his voice a mix of confusion and excitement, head swivelling to look at the both of them. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll see, doll,” Draco said huskily, “you’ll see.”

With that, Harry dropped to his knees and took in the sight of his godson’s naked and needy body. He stroked a hand over his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. He slid lower, over his quivering stomach, and rested the hand against his hip. He peered around to see Draco had laid down on his stomach and was stroking his hand in the cleft of Teddy’s arse, massaging the soft flesh. Harry’s eyes locked onto his mouth as he lowered it to kiss Teddy’s arse. His hands pulled apart the cheeks, ghosting a breath over his hole.

Teddy cried out as Draco’s mouth met his hole. Harry knew from experience that Draco would kiss over the area, sucking a little right on the pucker. Then, as Teddy’s hands fell to Harry’s shoulders and his thighs quivered, he knew that Draco’s tongue had made first contact. He would swirl it around, teasing horribly, before he finally gave you want you wanted most.

_ There  _ it was. Teddy’s hands tightened and Draco’s tongue slipped inside him, fucking him with the soft flesh. Harry could almost feel it himself: the wet heat, the wonderfully strange feeling of being opened up and discovered so intimately.

“Harry,” Teddy purred, and he looked up to see his godson’s eyes half-lidded, mouth open in a soundless moan. Harry knew it was time.

Teddy’s cock had been standing at full attention for some time now, and it was now flushed a deep red and leaking at the tip, glimmering strand trailing down to the bedcovers like spider silk. Harry licked out and caught it with his tongue, lapping at the air. Teddy whined, whole body quivering with desire.

Harry’s hand made first contact with Teddy’s cock. It was just a ghost of fingertips up his shaft, but it had Teddy’s crying out and jerking his hips. When Harry grasped it fully, Teddy choked out, “c-can’t. Gonna come.” His hand fitted around the root of Teddy’s cock, keeping him from finishing, and he leaned forward to kiss the red, straining flesh. His mouth opened, taking just the head in on his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ please,  _ Harry,” came the moan above him. His tongue worked around the tip, dipping into the slit. He bobbed his head down, taking more and more of Teddy’s shaft. His hips lurched forward, his cock slipping into Harry’s throat. Both his and Draco’s mouths worked on the young man over, melting him into a moaning, quivering mess.

As Teddy cried out, Harry hollowed his cheeks and wanked the base of his cock. Teddy arched his back, hands curling in Harry’s hair. “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come, oh god.” His hips thrusted helpless now as he moaned sweetly.

Harry took him deeper, swallowing around his shaft. With a sound between a moan and a sob, Teddy came. Harry worked to swallow everything, continuing to suck him through his orgasm.

“God, oh god, oh fu-,” Teddy was breathless, barely managing to stay upright, even kneeling. As he pulled away, Harry lay Teddy down sideways on the bed, revealing Draco rutting into the mattress, eyes glassy and vacant. Harry climbed up beside him and lifted him into his arms. He opened his mouth beneath his own, kissing him deeply and sharing Teddy’s essence between their mouths. Draco moaned at the flavor they shared. Soon, they pulled away from one another and looked to Teddy. He lay rolled onto his back, chest heaving and love bite darkening on his throat. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, irises now white with ecstasy. His hair had lightened to a luminous gold while Harry was otherwise occupied. The young man spoke something under his breath.

“What was that, Ted?” Harry asked, sliding over to Teddy. He was up on hands and knees, one arm on either side of Teddy’s shoulders. 

“I said ‘fuck me’,” Teddy repeated, louder this time. He raised himself up on his elbows to capture Harry’s mouth. As they kissed, Harry felt Draco’s hand slip between his spread cheeks, teasing his hole. Harry gasped as one slick finger slipped inside him.

“Mmm, and  _ why  _ should I do that?” They’d played this game before, when Teddy wanted something. Harry guessed he’d always liked to see the Metamorphmagus beg. Draco breathed a laugh from behind him, rewarding him with another finger. He moaned, pressing backwards as Draco ghosted over his prostate.

“Because,” Teddy purred, glancing over at Draco’s hand working on Harry’s arse. “I’ve been told I have an amazing arse.”

Harry grunted again as he thrusted back onto his partner’s hand. Finally, Draco gave him a third finger. He looked back over his shoulder to see the blonde man eyeing them both lustfully.

“Did you put that idea in his head?” Harry asked Draco.

“No, I didn’t tell him that. I thought maybe you had.”

They both looked back to Teddy, who had a sly smile on his face. “Have you been with another guy?” Harry asked, dreading either answer his godson might give.

“Yeah, me and and a Gryffindor fooled around the last couple years of school. He always wanted to top.”

Harry lowered his face to Teddy’s neck, licking over the mark he made earlier. “Did he take your virginity? Did he make you  _ scream _ ?” He put his weight on one arm, letting the other one slide down his godson’s body.

Teddy gasped as Harry’s hand closed around his half-hard erection.

“Y-yes. Fuck yes,” Teddy groaned, throwing his head back.

“Will you scream for me?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he breathed, thrusting into the air.

Draco’s fingers slid out of him, and he groaned at the feeling.

“Lay up against the pillows, Teddy.” Draco said, voice husky. He scrambled to obey, laying with his upper body propped against the pillows, his legs spread wide. Draco handed him a bottle of lube and positioned Harry so that he was on his hands and knees facing his godson. Draco kneeled behind him.

“What are we doing?” Teddy asked, eyes bright green in anticipation.

“ _ You  _ are going to prepare yourself while  _ I  _ fuck your needy godfather,” Draco drawled, his pureblood accent drifting back in. Harry’s cock twitched at the sound of it.

With that, Draco leaned forward, the tip of his cock pressing against Harry’s waiting hole. Harry groaned, again pressing back against Draco right as he thrust in, filling up arse wonderfully.

Teddy’s eyes widened at the sight. He watched everything: Harry’s face, Draco’s face, the place their bodies met, the thrust of their hips, Harry’s rock hard cock moving beneath him. Harry’s eyes were locked only onto his.

“Teddy bear.” The young man’s eyes snapped back to his. “Lube up your fingers.” He looked down at the bottle in his hands in surprise, as though he’d forgotten it was there. He clicked open the lid and squeezed the half-empty bottle. Harry cried out as Draco rammed into his prostate, causing Teddy to jerk in surprise, lube flooding out across his hand. Harry chuckled between moans. Teddy sheepishly tried to scoop suck some back into the bottle, but gave up quickly.

“Here,” Harry said, holding out his hand. Teddy reached out and Harry took some of the lube in his own hand. He reached beneath himself to slick up his cock. Then he reached forward to slide the rest across Teddy’s, working him back to full hardness. His godson let his head fall back, a whining breath escaping him.

Draco huffed a breath. “None of that, now,” he growled, wrapping an arm under Harry’s chest and pulling him up so that their bodies were flush against each other and Harry could reach Teddy no longer. He shifted to accommodate the new angle, fucking up into Harry, who was just slightly taller than he was. Harry gasped, cursing and twitching beneath his hands. Draco’s arm closed more firmly around him to prevent him from falling forward with the force of his thrusts.

“Touch yourself, Ted. I want to see three fingers in you,” Harry coached, and Teddy blushed at the words. He did as he was asked, however, and dropped his hand between his thighs, one finger entering him, followed quickly by another since he was already stretched. Though his face was tense with concentration, he let out little whimpering moans as he fucked himself on his fingers.

“Harry, Harry please,” he babbled. “I want you in me, Harry. Please fuck me.” At the sound, Draco’s hips went wild, thrusting erratically as his release grew nearer and nearer. With a cry, he shuddered behind Harry and heat filled him. Draco thrust through his orgasm, clinging even tighter to Harry as he went. A third finger worked itself into Teddy, causing them both to moan.

When Draco slid back, his softening prick leaving Harry’s body, Harry all but pounced on his godson. There was fire in their kiss, their lips met like waves crashing in a storm, and Harry felt as though he would drown its perfection.

Teddy—  young, beautiful Teddy— absolutely fell apart beneath his touch, his body limp and open for him. Harry grasped Teddy’s wrist, guiding his hand away from his body and his fingers left him with a wet slurp. Teddy’s breath came in moaning gasps, his hands grabbing weakly at Harry’s hair, shoulders, arms, hips, anything he could reach.

“Oh, god, please. Harry, I— I need you. Oh, god.”

“Fuck, Ted. I love you.” Harry kissed his godson firmly as he slid his hips into place between Teddy’s legs. Teddy’s hips thrust up toward him, their cocks sliding together. Harry’s elbows nearly buckled, and it was all he could do to hold down Teddy and position himself at his entrance.

It felt like a shot of Felix Felicis, his first slide into the very core of his godson. He had found euphoria, he could do anything; his whole body thrummed with the pleasure that ignited from his cock. On his second thrust, he felt his shaft slide deep inside, settling him deep in the young heat beneath him.

Teddy threw his head back, hand coming up to twist into his own golden hair. His skin glistened with sweat that beaded down his lightly-freckled chest. He looked like a painting, an erotic wet dream, a fantasy of Eros himself. He couldn’t help but bow his head and worship the body that writhed beneath him, his mouth sliding over his chest, leaving its purpling mark behind.

In his haze of lust, he found himself pounding steadily into Teddy, the whole bed shaking with the force of his hips. Teddy’s face was locked in a silent scream, though he gasped unevenly.

His cock passed over a place inside Teddy that made him cry out with a sound between pain and pleasure, his eyes rolling shut. With a handful of passes over that spot, Teddy came. His breath was halting, tears leaked from beneath his eyelids. Harry jerked him to milk out his orgasm. With the way that Teddy’s hole squeezed around him, Harry exploded moments later. He saw stars. Though he couldn’t hear himself, he was sure he was screaming out his pleasure. 

Now exhausted, he slumped on his side next to Teddy, who had yet to open his eyes. For a second, Harry wondered if he was unconscious, but as he slid a hand over the young man’s chest, his eyes fluttered open. He blinked quickly and turned to look at Harry.

His eyes were still wet, but his face broke out into a brilliant grin. A light giggle escaped his throat, and he turned over to curl up against Harry’s chest. Harry slid an arm around his shoulders, pulling his head onto his chest.

Draco shifted from the foot of the bed where he lay bonelessly after his orgasm. He slid onto Teddy’s other side, throwing an arm over his abdomen and scooting so his chest met Teddy’s back.

A soft kiss pressed against Harry’s chest, and he looked down to see Teddy glancing up at him.

“Thank you, Harry. I love you,” the young man whispered.

A wave of affection caught Harry’s heart, and he found he could no longer look at his godson the same, not that he minded in the slightest.

“I love you, too, Ted.”

The three of them wove their bodies as tight together as they could, and Harry waved a hand to bring the covers up over them. Harry’s eyes met Draco’s over the messy hair of their new lover, and he found the other man with such a look of peace and happiness on his face that Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you so much,” he told Draco honestly. Draco only smiled, his eyes sliding shut.

Harry’s soon followed.


End file.
